


Leave A Lily For Me.

by RYAN_DOES_AO3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, bathing together, washing richie’s hair :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RYAN_DOES_AO3/pseuds/RYAN_DOES_AO3
Summary: hello !!i’m back, and i’m sorry for taking such a long break from you guys? i’ve only done one new oneshot and that was the lesbian stozier one that came out a couple months ago, but i’m glad to be back here with you guys !!-ryan✨
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Leave A Lily For Me.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !!   
> i’m back, and i’m sorry for taking such a long break from you guys? i’ve only done one new oneshot and that was the lesbian stozier one that came out a couple months ago, but i’m glad to be back here with you guys !!
> 
> -ryan✨

✨

richie tozier was a junior in a high school, so be road the bus. his dad worked early in the morning to late nights so he couldn’t drive richie, maggie is a recovering alcoholic and doesn’t trust herself to drive and richie just doesn’t have the time to learn how. 

when he road on the bus, one of the first things he got nervous about was a shorter boy with dirty blonde hair and a perfect dimple. his name was stanley and every morning he’d be sitting out at the bus stop, feeding pigeons different seeds. richie would hear a soft, “good morning!” from stan taking to the bus driver. 

stan would move to his seat in front of richie and open up his lunchbox, taking a snack from inside and enjoying. today richie has finally gained the courage to say something nice but all he could get out was- 

“i like your sweater!” richie said quite loudly, his face becoming red as he realized it was just him and stan so far on the bus. “it’s really cool.” 

“oh, uh, thanks?” stan turned to face richie, his khaki’s in the isle. “your shoes are cool.” stan pointed down to richie’s checkered black vans, they were basic white girl shoes but stan thought it was cute. “they show off your socks.”

“ha.” richie let out a nervous laugh, pulling his legs back into his seat. he’s actually quite insecure about how skinny and long they are. “you’re a junior too?” richie says, almost like a question. 

“yeah, i’ve seen you in math 4 i think?” 

“that’s me.” richie suddenly remembered the time his nose started bleeding in class and decided to never do anything that embarrassing in class ever again. “you were feeding the birds?” 

“oh, you mean the pigeons?” stan smiled, a soft dip in his cheek coming from his dimple. “they looked hungry so i just decided to share my seeds, my mom makes me trail mix but i usually only eat the pretzels and m&m’s...” 

“i’m richie by the way.” 

“tozier? the one who had milk come out of his nose in mr.harrison’s english class in ninth grade?” stanley brought up another embarrassing memory and richie’s face was almost as red as eddie’s shorts. “i know who you are, dumbass.” 

“glad to hear that people still remember that.” richie grumbled. stan turned back around in his seat, tucking a curl behind his ear and continuing to be silent the rest of the ride to school. 

✨

so you may be wondering how the hell richie tozier ended up in this situation? standing in the uris living room trying a snickerdoodle that mrs.uris made. 

basically- richie is an idiot. the only idea he had to get stan’s attention was to steal a tiger lily from his moms garden and bring it to stan but he didn’t even think about how weird that is. so he knocked on the uris door and waited, a lady that wasn’t too short but not tall answered the door. her hair was the same colors as stan’s, cut short in a short and lesbian type bob. “i like your hair.” richie said softly before even thinking of saying hi. 

“thanks, my sister cut it? how may i help you?”

“oh, duh, sorry! uh, i go to school with stan and i was wondering if he was home?” richie chocked out, the tiger lily in his hand was evident in mrs.uris's eyes. 

“he’s in his room, go ahead up there and the door has birds painted on it.” richie nodded and began walking up the steps, taking a turn down some hallway and seeing the door she mentioned. it was opened and that made him even more nervous. 

richie knocked lightly and when he heard a light, “come in.” he entered. richie took a deep breath as he saw stan sitting at his desk typing away on his computer, “richie?”

“i got you this flower!” he mentally facepalmed due to his awkward behavior. 

“thank you?” stan giggled, taking the flower from richie’s hands and sitting it on the side of his desk. “what’re you doing here?” 

“i just, i mean- i honestly don’t know...”

“so you walked to my house just to give me a really pretty flower?” stan’s dimple was perfectly deflected on his cheek. 

“i just couldn’t get you off my mind, i guess?” richie blushed lightly, wiggling his fingers against his leg. “i think you’re so pretty with your button ups and perfectly cuffed shorts, i couldn’t even talk to you at school like a normal person.” 

“you just wanna hang out then? i’m pretty much done with this-” stan motioned to his laptop, “and i’ve got some spare time on my hands?” 

“sure.” richie smiled lightly as stan led him to sit on his bed, they sat across from each other and just began talking.

“s-so you just tried to pop it back into place?” stan asked, barely being able to speak with how much he was laughing. “holy shit!”

“yeah and his mom was pissed but i made it up to her later that night.” richie winked at stan but the shorter boy just shoved at richie’s shoulder. 

“you’re disgusting, tozier.” stan’s eyes were glossed over with tears as richie continued to make him laugh. richie wished he could make stan laugh like that for all of eternity, listen to those perfectly pitched giggles on a loop until stan could barely breathe. 

“your laugh is so pretty.” richie raised his hand, pushing his glasses back on his face but stan stopped him. he grabbed richie’s glasses and took them off, placing them down beside him delicately. stan ran his hands through richie’s curls, quickly deciding to roll out of bed and go to the bathroom down the hall. “stan? dude, i can’t see shit but i can tell you’re gone.” richie moved his hands in front of him, not feeling stan’s body across from him. 

“calm down.” stan said with a giggle, walking back into the room and standing next to richie. stan held a little box in his hands, pulling a brush out of it and beginning to brush out the tangles in richie’s curls. “your hair is so cute, you should really take better care of it.” richie let out soft breaths as he felt stan brushing through his hair softly, making sure not to go do hard on him. “what type of conditioner do you use?”

“i don’t, lol.” richie replied and quickly turned his head at the loud gasp that stan made. “i use like a 2 in 1 shampoo?” 

“yeah, no. let me wash your hair?” stan said more than asked, “i’m washing your hair if you like it or not.” stan grabbed richie’s hand, dragging him to the bathroom while richie just followed behind blindly. stan shoved richie into the shower still fully clothed and made richie squat down, “take your clothes off?”

richie pulled his sweatshirt off, his jeans coming off next. stan turned on the water, making it warm and taking off his shorts. he slid them off his body, richie watched the gorgeous body of stanley uris as he removed his shirt. “take a picture, it’ll last longer.” stan smirked and got in with just his boxers on. richie climbed in and sat in his lap. stan reached on the side of the tub, grabbing a vanilla shampoo and squirting some on his hand. he ran it through richie’s hair, making sure to create suds and scrub it into his scalp. 

“you have small hands...” richie said, his head leaning into stan’s hands to get a better massage.

“they’re not that small.” stan frowned and continued scrubbing richie’s scalp. 

“don’t worry, it’s not a bad thing.” richie smirked, tilting his head back to look at stan and seeing stan’s flustered face. suddenly a soft knock was on the door, stan’s dad calling for him. 

“hey, stan? did you friend go home?” 

“yeah, you just might not have seen him leave yet, he has an early curfew.” stan lied. a sour taste in his mouth as his heart sped up. 

“why’re you taking a bath?” donald asked. 

“i’m kind of stressed, it just helps me relax, i’m probably gonna head to bed soon.” 

“at seven thirty?” donald chuckled from the other side of the door, opening it slightly about to poke his head in. stan looked at richie frantically, shoving his head down and hiding him with the curtain. “sorry to interrupt, i just wanted to ask if you’d used that new shower gel i got you get?” 

“yes! it’s great dad, now please leave so i can-”

“why’re you bathing in your boxers?” his father chuckled and left with a soft, “kids these days...” 

when stan saw his father close the door, he grabbed richie by his and pulled him up, water dripping from his face. “shit, i’m so sorry.” stan whispered, “your glasses, fuck.” stan reached around in the tub and grabbed richie’s glasses, shoving them on his face.

richie let out a few coughs, taking a deep breath. “if you wanted to get rid of me you could’ve just said that.” richie giggled, looking up at stan.

“sorry about that, i just thought my dad might freak out if he found me in the bathtub with a boy.” 

“is he...?” richie asked, raising his eyebrows to insinuate something neither of them wanted to say. “you know?”

“no, he loves me and everything about me. he just wants me to stay pure forever and that’s not gonna happen, he’s not like homophobic though.” 

“that’s good.” richie let out a sigh. 

“are your parents-?”

“god no, they’re the furthest thing from it. my sister is gay and talks about girls all the time, so they’re used to it.” richie’s freckles were prominent with the redness forming on his cheeks, looking into stan’s hazel eyes. “i don’t think they’ve figured out about me yet...” 

“what do you mean?”

“come on? the cuffed jeans, awful button ups, clear phone case and peace signs aren’t enough to tell you that i’m bi?” richie shrugged his shoulders, the bony hands moved around in the tub. “everyone at school talks about it?” 

“i thought those were just rumors, i didn’t wanna assume anything, especially with your girlfriend?” 

“girlfriend?” richie looked at stan confused, his eyes squinting. “i don’t have a...? oh my god! are you talking about buck tooth marsh?” 

“beverly marsh?” 

“she’s just my friend, i don’t like her in that way at all.” richie laughed, some water still trapped in his throat and choking him. “i’ve known her since before i could spell my name.” 

“you guys are just so close and touchy.” 

“i’d rather be touchy with you...” richie smirked, watching as stan blushed. richie reached over to stan’s face, grabbing his chin and pulling their faces closer to one another. “tell me if you want me to stop.” richie leaned down, pressing his lips to stan’s, scooting to sit in stan’s lap. 

stanley grabbed at richie’s shoulders, gripping down on to the bony skin. “rich, just wait until we get in the bed.” stan gasped out, feeling richie roll his hips down on his crotch. he let out soft whimpers, watching richie pull off and move to hover over stan’s lap. “get out, dry off and get in bed, okay?” richie nodded, hopping out of the tub and grabbing a towel from the sink. first drying his hair and then going down to his body, stan stood behind him, pulling off his boxers and biting at his neck. “fuck, you’re so big, shit.”

richie smirked and began watching as stan began to stroke his length, tugging at richie’s cock. “stan, god, your hand is so good.” 

“we have to be quiet, my parents might hear, okay?” stan dried himself off and went to lock his bedroom door, shoving richie on to his bed as soon as he heard the satisfying click of the lock. stan moved to straddle richie, continuing the grinding that was just happening. richie’s noises were mumbled and he slid his hands down stan’s waist, starting to pull his black briefs off. richie began taking the fabric off, grabbing stan’s face and kissing him while stan finished removing them. 

“such a pretty little cock, baby.” richie smirked, biting softly at stan’s skin. he watched as stan was staring up at the ceiling, his eyes rolling up. richie brought his hand to stan’s ass, squeezing softly and lifting the small boy up. “are you a virgin?”

“yes, yeah but i’ve like, done stuff.” 

“what type of stuff are we talking?” richie chuckled, bringing his hand up to his own mouth and beginning to to suck on the middle one. 

“just, uh, just like touching myself?”

“i bet you look so pretty touching yourself, your hands on your perfect cock, stroking yourself while you moan out, huh?” richie watched as stan’s eyes clenched shut, moaning softly as he continued grinding his cock against richie’s lower stomach. “what do you think about when you’re fucking your fist baby?” 

“i don’t, i mean, i do but i usually just touch my hole.” stan was blushing red now. 

“can i touch you there?” stan nodded quickly and was already lifting his hips for richie, richie smirked and pushed stan on to his back. he began to slide down stan’s stomach and pull his knees up, getting a good look at his pretty little ass. “god, fuck, baby. i could cum just from looking at this pretty thing, so perfect and pink.” richie couldn’t resist swiping his tongue against it, stan’s thighs closing around his head in surprise. “you’re so cute, darling.” richie looked up and saw the redness covering stan’s face, “want me to fuck you with my tongue, huh?”

“p-please.” stan whimpered out, bucking his hips up and his mouth shutting tightly. stan looked hesitant as richie just laid there in silence, he felt embarrassed at how needy he was. “only if you want to.” 

“i’d want nothing more, darling.” richie smirked once again, dipping his head down and licking over stan’s hole, tasting the pre-cum that had leaked down from his cock. “you taste wonderful.” 

stan’s head shot back, his mouth falling open and soft moans coming out, he quickly remembered his parents down stairs and covered his mouth. he gasped loudly and donald or andrea were sure to hear it, stan’s cheeks went red as richie began sucking lightly on his rim. 

stanley could hear his mothers footsteps, they were light coming up and his heart was pounding. he grabbed richie by the hair and pulled him off for a second, holding him inches away from his hole. “stanley, baby? are you okay?” his mother asked, her apron still on and dirty from the cake she had made a couple hours ago. the doorknob wiggled and she quickly realized it was locked, “your father and i are gonna be leaving soon, so i’m just checking on you?” 

“i’m fine, don’t worry, stay out as late as you want.” stan called out, seeing the grin on richie’s face as they realized they were gonna be alone. “i’ll probably just work on some more homework? i love you!” 

andrea saw that as a satisfying answer and walked away, stan sighed of relief when he heard the front door closing and the jingle of his dad’s keys. he shoved richie’s head back down and they were soon going back at it, richie’s tongue delving deep into stan’s hole. stan’s legs shook as richie held his hips down, thrusting his tongue in and out and rubbing it against stan’s walls. “you ready?” richie asked, taking one of his fingers and sucking it. stan nodded and richie pulled the finger out of his mouth with a pop, teasing it against stan’s ass before pushing it in with the slide of his tongue.

stanley’s back arched off the bed, his cries becoming louder as richie continued to slowly take him apart. it was just a mantra of “rich, uh, fuck, please.” stan gripped at richie’s hair, little tears flowing down his cheeks from the immense amount of pleasure. richie looked up and noticed the tears, immediately pulling away and looking to comfort stan. 

“are you okay, holy shit?” stan sits up and his vision is hazed, he wipes his tears and smiles.

“yeah, fuck, i’m only about to have the best orgasm of my life but that’s it.” richie placed his hand that wasn’t inside of stan on his thigh, rubbing the soft skin and then diving back in. a second finger was quickly being added, curling up into stan and causing stanley to clench down. richie brought the hand on stan’s thigh to his cock, giving him a couple strokes and seeing his balls tighten. “fuck, i’m gonna cum, i’m gonna fucking cum, richie!” stan screamed, his eyes rolling back. white cum spurted from stanley’s cock, squirting all over his stomach and chest until he was done and just laying there breathless. richie pulled back, looking stan in the eyes and moving to trace his tongue over stan’s stomach to clean the cum off of him. “thank you, thank you so much.” 

“you think you’re ready for another bath?” 

“you didn’t cum? you didn’t even get to be touched, please let me help you?” stan asked helplessly.

“that’s for another time, go ahead and lay down, i’ll give you a bath later baby.” 


End file.
